


Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rin is a good cook, Valentine's Day, hinted ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, and the girls discover a co-conspirator as they make plans.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not affiliated in any way with Ao No Exorcist.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“So Shiemi, are you planning on giving anyone chocolate for Valentine’s Day?” Izumo asked as the two girls waited for class to start.

“O-oh! Yes…” the shy blonde fiddled with her bow at the unexpected question. “I was planning on making chocolates for everyone! I haven’t made them yet, though?”

“Everyone, huh?” Shima piped up from behind them, where he’d been eavesdropping once the holiday was mentioned. “Anyone in particular?”

He wiggled his eyebrows with a teasing grin, alluding to Shiemi’s not so subtle crush on Okumura-sensei (and wow, that sounded a lot creepier if one didn’t know they were about the same age) but not outright saying it to spare the girl from more embarrassment.

“No!” she squeaked nonetheless, eyes wide and face flushed. “Just friendly. I haven’t actually made them yet, though. I need to get a hold of some molds…”

“Molds?” Rin spoke up as he entered the classroom and sat atop his own desk, having only caught the tail-end of the conversation but (despite his obliviousness) managing to piece together what they were talking about. “It’s way more fun shaping them yourself!”

“Oh, are you making Valentine’s chocolates, too?” Bon grumbled, in a way that you couldn’t quite tell if he was mocking Rin for engaging in something mostly done by girls, since he had the tendency to seem like he was being an ass even when it wasn’t his intention.

“Yeah!” Rin grinned happily, not particularly caring about the intent behind the words. “Yukio agreed to let me splurge a bit, though between us it was less out of kindness and more because he’s really fond of the recipes I use.”

“Oh?” Izumo tilted her head. “He doesn’t seem the type to have a sweet tooth.”

“Nah, he doesn’t really.” Rin agreed. “But I don’t usually make his very sweet. Once I tried a recipe that had chili in the chocolate, that was an interesting flavor. Actually, I wonder if Shura would like that one…”

He hummed thoughtfully at that, pulling out a sheet of paper that had a list of all of their names, jotting it down beside the older Exorcist’s name. Noticing that not all of the names had something beside it, Shima grinned and chimed in that he liked white chocolate (the heathen), to which Rin nodded absentmindedly and added it to the list.

Watching her friend do so, Shiemi looked down at her lap. She hadn’t been intending to specialize her friends’ chocolates in such a way, and she was sure that Rin’s experience would make his taste far better than—

“-iemi?” a voice interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced up to see both Rin and Izumo looking at her expectantly.

“Ah, sorry!” she shook her head to try and rid herself of her self-conscious thoughts. “Can you repeat that?”

“No problem, I was just asking if you wanted to come to our dorm and make our chocolates together.” Rin repeated with a grin before nodding to Izumo. “Eyebrows here already agreed, and she was going to ask Paku to come, too.”

Izumo’s eye twitched, and she would’ve punched Rin for the nickname if not for the fact that he’d extended the invitation to include her best friend as well.

“Oh!” Shiemi gasped before smiling widely. “Of course! Thank you for having me!”

Sure, maybe her chocolates wouldn’t turn out as good, but she could learn, and how could she refuse spending more time with her friends?

* * *

 

In the end, the three of them made a mess the likes of which had Yukio pale and hope that the headmaster never heard of the incident, and Kuro ended up feeling a bit ill after the girls snuck him a taste before Rin could warn them against it.

But they had a blast, and everyone (Yukio included, if reluctantly) agreed that the chocolates were well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Feel free to leave a review or check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


End file.
